


Hate you(is what i will never think about)

by Alexandra_Ace_Dorothy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Collars, Dirty Talk, English is not my native language, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, They both stalk each other but they don't know that, Unhealthy Relationships, Vibrators, Yandere Genji, Yandere Hanzo, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Ace_Dorothy/pseuds/Alexandra_Ace_Dorothy
Summary: They were twisted like a rope. Together they are unbreakable. Invincible. Notthing can seperate them. Simply because one of them won't let go of the another.Or both of them can't





	1. Genji

**Author's Note:**

> I hate you. I hate you but not because of what you have done to me. I hate you so damn much because after all the things you have done to me, my heart still beats for you. Even if i don't have one.

1/

Genji had a weird obssession with Hanzo's hair. 

It was soft and silky, and it flowed through his fingers like a river. Hanzo's hair was thick and if his brother cut it short it would be rough against his palm. But Hanzo's hair was long, and if you pick it up you would feel like you just pick up a first class silk. When his brother let his hair down, it would look like a waterfall pouring down the shoulder, graceful and beautiful. Genji found his brother's hair was the most beautiful thing in the world. He would spend hours and hours just sitting behind Hanzo and combing his hair, or stole Hanzo's ribbon so he could watch his brother let his hair down more often. 

\- "Im not a girl you know." - Hanzo sighed, but still let Genji combing through his hair. Slender fingers delicately threaded through each jet black curls, carefully remove each tangle without damaging the silky hair.

\- "I never said you look like a girl." - Genji replied calmly, his hands carefully took care of his brother's hair.

Hanzo rolled his eyes, sighed:

\- "Maybe I should get a haircut."

Suddenly his hair was pulled roughly and it made Hanzo let out a cry. Nobody dares to do that to him, especially Genji. And then immediately, the hand in his hair was pulled away. Genji seems to lingered his brother's hair, his voice somewhat sulkily:

\- "Sorry, I slipped."

Hanzo mumbled something, suddenly he stood up. He tied his ribbon messily through the ponytail, despite some drooping entangled hair fell out and framed around his alluring face.

\- "Hurry up and go to school, we are 5 minutes late already."

Genji looked down at his palm and found some of his brother's hair was still there. Lavender scents still lingered on his hands. He hurriedly got up to chase Hanzo:

\- "Anija, wait for me!"

That night, Genji took a pair of scissors to Hanzo's room. And he brought back to his room a lock of his brother's hair. Black slik, stunning and flawless as Hanzo, and it was his. His only. As the child took away his treasure, Genji hid it in small oak box placed under his bed. He wore the key on his neck, hid it under the shirt, near his heart.

(Hanzo is not a fucking girl. In Genji's eyes he never was and never will be a girl. Girls are what Genji wants. But Hanzo is what Genji needs.)

2/

Genji knew his feelings towards Hanzo was not the usual love between brother and brother.

At first it was love, then it was obssession. 17 years old Genji laughed at himself, the small wooden box was now filled with things belong to his brother. The key was still worn on the neck, near his heart. Just as when he was eight.

He should have abandoned this toxic feelings. They were brothers.

Like other 17 years old rebellious teenagers, Genji did stupid things. He dyed his hair, drinking and going out more than staying at home. He slept with strangers, and laughed with people who held nothing but lies in their mouth. He went to bed with people who had the same trait. Those with skin as pale as snow, gorgeous face and long delicate black hair. All of them had something that reminded him about Hanzo, but none of them could drive him crazy like his brother did. 

All because he couldn't be by his brother side. All because of Hanzo. The loneliness without Hanzo became a burden inside his heart that he couldn't bare anymore. So he drank the burning liquor, he laughed and he slept with beautiful strangers to fill the hole in his heart. But it just made the hole bigger and more painful. 

 

One night, Hanzo found him in a dance club.

It was the kind of club where the light is hazy, the music is so loud that you have to scream if you wanted to be heard. The kind of club where people can forget themselves, the responsibilities and all kind of other things. The kind of bar where you can easily find somebody to spend the night with. The young lord of the Shimada clan dragged his younger sibling outside, his face showed no emotion but his eyes were filled with burning anger.

As soon as he was outside, Genji was throwned in to the car. The doors were immediately closed and he was expecting a burning slap on his cheek. A sucker punch on his lower stomach. A furious lecture. 

Nothing.

Hanzo said nothing. And some how Genji found that even worse than being punched in the face. 

\- "Father is dead."

Three simple world, yet it almost made Genji heart stop beating. His father is dead. So there won't be any "Tomorrow we will take a break to laugh and enjoy our days.". Tomorrow is dead. The only thing left is the gloomy present, dark and cold just as the night outside the dance club.

\- "He wanted us to take over the clan."

Genji glanced at Hanzo. Now he could take a closer look at his brother, he began to realize how much Hanzo has changed. Dark circles began to appear under his eyes socket and his face was even paler than before. How many nights has he fell asleep on the desk? Pressing himself to the extreme?

Genji was back, not because of "family's honour." He returned because of Hanzo.

(Hanzo did not know what is the reason his brother came back without making a fuss. He does not need to know. As long as Genji is by his side, they will be alright.)

3/

Hanzo had very seductive lips.

Not a lipstick red shade as the girls, nor the pale pink on the lips of the boys. Hanzo lips's color was like pink cherry blossom petals, mild but no less beautiful. When his brother worried about something, he would bite his lower lip gently. Then his lower lip will turn into a bright red colour. Hanzo's lips were not thick nor thin, but just full enough to get people to be attracted like a child looked at the sweet sugar candies.

Genji continued to sleep with beautiful strangers. Those with pale skin, beautiful face, long black hair and red lips.

But their skins were too smooth and too pale. Too perfect. No scars from years of training with sword and bow.

Their faces were beautiful and carefree, show no responsiblities to carry. Those willow leaf flirty eyebrows, could never be the seriously furrowed brows as someone's.

Their hair were reeked of cheap perfume, the disgusting smell made he want to thrown up. They were nothing compared to his brother's silky black hair.

Genji tried to imagine the one he slept with was Hanzo. But he never succeed. It only left his body exhausted laying on the bed after the climax. And the hole in his heart grew bigger. 

-Who is "Hanzo" honey?

Alicia... or whatever her name was, asked him.

-Who? - He pretended to sound sleepy.  
-You called his name during your climax. Thought you would know

Then she stood up, the thin sheet wrapped around her body dropped and revealed her skin and flesh beneath it. If it was Genji thirty minute ago, he would love to see his marks and bruises on that delicious body. But not anymore.

-You know what, it doesn't matter. Goodbye Genji.

And just like that, she disappeared from his life.

 

Genji always asks himself, how does Hanzo's lips taste like?

Would he push him away, or hold him closer and return the passionately kiss? Would he blush shyly or look at him seductively. He didn't know, but he knew for sure it would taste delicious. And it is.

He kissed Hanzo not when his head was filled with alcohol nor when he was not in his right mind. He kissed his brother in a normal boring evening. The kiss was fast, it ended just quickly as when it started. But it was sweet enough that it made his lips paralyzed and his heart beat like crazy.

Hanzo was the one who offered the drinks, he wanted to talk with Genji. First it were just some questions about how has he been. After a few shots, he began to laugh more. Hanzo's laugh was as clear as the sound of the church's bell on a Sunday. Genji realized how much has he missed this happy sounds. He realized how much has he missed his warmth, missed his embrace, missed his touch like crazy. And he lend in, put his lips on that cherry blossom petals. 

The shock took over Hanzo. It was not even a kiss. It was just a touch between their lips, to share this forbidden feeling. Genji immediately backed off, smiled like nothing has happened. Like it was just an act of alcohol, even though he was still sober. He was about to put his hands away but the other has already reached out and took his hands in his. The slender fingers of Hanzo tangled with his and he held them together tightly. He sighed:

-Genji...

Genji gulped.

Genji didn't go out anymore. He didn't sleep with beautiful strangers, those with porcelain skin, gorgeous face, long black hair and red lips.

Because their skins were not the same as Hanzo's.

Because their faces were not the same as Hanzo's.

Because their hair were not lingering the scent of lavender as Hanzo's.

Because their lips were not as sweet as Hanzo's.

They were not Hanzo. And now he doesn't need them anymore when the one he needed was here with him by his side. And he will never let him go.

☆☆☆

Hanzo was like a poison to him. 

Genji bitterly looked out the window from the Overwacht HQ. The anger boiled inside his chest. The robot man suddenly wanted to destroy something.

-Genji are you okay? - Mercy worriedly asked. Even though the fact Genji survived the critical shot was magnificent, his will to live never failed to surprised the doctor. Not just to live, Genji became an agent for the Overwacht and joined their daily missions. And he always finished the mission in a perfect way. Too perfect. 

\- I'm fine Angela. - Genji calmly replied. He didn't want the healer to be worry. - I was just thinking about someone. 

Mercy stayed silent, then she nodded her head and leave Genji back with his quietness. The ninja sighed, he was mad with himself.

He should have killed Hanzo when he had the chance.

Hanzo did not just leave him, but he also gave him a fatal shoot through his broken heart. He should have killed his brother, then keep the body. If he has done that , Hanzo would never have leaved him. They will always be together. 

Genji hated his brother. He hated him so much not because of what he has done. He hated him so damn much because after what Hanzo has done, his heart was still racing like crazy whenever he thought about Hanzo. Even when he didn't have a heart anymore.

Hanzo is like a sweet poison that lingered deep inside his soul. Into every blood cells that ran inside his body. Into every neuron inside his nervous system. The poison that once you try, you will never escape. 

Genji has wished, after his body was destroyed, that he would not have the heart to love Hanzo. Maybe when he became a robot, all that remained would be hatred and bitterness. Maybe when he became a robot, he would be cold blooded and ruthless. Ruthless enough to kill the one he loved the most. 

But even when he became a robot, even when he didn't have a heart. Genji was still madly in love with Hanzo. Like a drug addicted and his deathly heroine. 

Hanzo is the soft moonlight in August. Hanzo is the river in autumn. Hanzo is the fiery fire that burning inside him. Hanzo is the drug that he could never leave. Hanzo... Hanzo... Hanzo Hanzo HANZO! The name repeating in his head like a mantra

Genji stood up. He need to visit someone. 

His moonlight.


	2. Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me pretty lies, look me in the face. Tell me that you love me, even if it's fake.  
> Cause I don't fucking care, at all.
> 
> (IDFC - Black Bear)

1/  
Since he was a child, Hanzo has always protected Genji.

He covered, he cleaned up, he erased the mess his little brother left behind. Because every time his brother did something wrong, he would return at him with tearful eyes . His shoulders would tremble and then he would burst into tears. Hanzo's heart would flutter and sobbing. He will do everything possible to protect his little brother.

Their father had a sparrow. A beautiful sparrow with beautiful voice.

Hanzo adored this sparrow. It made him think of Genji. Playful and innocent, just like a little bird that sings every day. His younger brother is the purest thing in the world. So he will protect the bird like he would protect his brother. Like his brother, the bird need to be locked in a bamboo cage, never will be able to fly freely as it wishes again. It must be protected from the storm, keep away from predators and worse: from the darkness of the world so that it will be able to sing happily everyday. 

 

One day, the sparrow didn't sing anymore.

\- I set it free, anija.

Genji was the one who openend cage. Genji wanted the bird to return to its freedom. Ten years old Hanzo realized the painful truth, Genji was like the little bird. He wanted to be free. And there will be a day when he leave Hanzo like the sparrow, despite his love for him. One day when he had the opportunity, when the door of the birdcagel open, Genji will leave Hanzo. Without hesitation.

 

The bamboo cage was empty. The joyful sound could never be heard again.

Hanzo forgot about the bird and his life continued normaly. He did not have much time to mourn for it when he was busy with Genji. He lied, lied and lied. He calmly lied to his father about how the bird flew away when he was cleaning the cage. His father sighed, and he was the one who being lectured. But that didn't matter. What matter is Genji was safe.

He covered, he cleaned up and erased the mess that Genji left behind. That is what Hanzo always does.

(He did not know, did not need to know that the sparrow wasn't going anywhere. He did not need to know the blood on Genji's hands when he killed the damn bird. Hanzo's attention should only be placed on Genji. And Genji will make sure nothing was in his way to get his brother's attention.)

2/  
Hanzo didn't know since when, but his love for his younger brother has been distorted into a mad love.

Genji began to go out more. He did things that all the rebellious teenagers do. He dyed his hair, he drank and went to bed with strangers. He always reeked of cheap perfume and on his collar, there were always streaks of red lipstick. It made Hanzo felt disgusted and nauseous.

But of course, Hanzo never disgust Genji. He blamed the women who lured his brother. Those dirty claws that made his brother fell into their beds.

No problem. He will protect his Genji.

Hanzo would cover, cleaned up and erased the mess that Genji left behind. That's what he does.

The first time happened quickly and easily. Hanzo did not even realize she was dead until his clothes covered with blood. His hands were cold and his blade was covered in the shade of crimson. The smell of fresh blood lurked into the silk kimono he was wearing. Can not wash. Can not be ereased. 

The women's facial features remained terrifying . Her eyes rolled back and two dark mascara streaks on the cheeks splotchy purple. Dry red lipstick on her lips, almost as red as her blood. Her mouth opened in silent screams. She had been begging, crying for her life. But those words could never reach Hanzo's ear.

Nothing. His heart did not feel anything. Nothing except the cold-blooded satisfaction deep within his soul.

Genji never asked about the girl. The next day he brought back a new girl and slept with her.

Hanzo would cover, cleaned up and erased the mess that had caused by Genji. Even if that mean his hands would be soaking in blood.

But it's alright. Everything he did was because of Genji.

And he will ensure Genji never see those whores again. 

3/

(You've been out all night, I don't know where you've been. You probably getting fuck, you probably giving head.

I don't fucking care, at all.

Cause I have a feelling hell for you!

Im only a fool for you. Or maybe you were too good for me ...)

 

If you want the sparrow to never flies away, the only way is to cut off its wings, always keep it near you and never let it go.

Hanzo was extremely cruel.

After his father's death, the family burdens weighing on Hanzo's shoulders. He was still the same. Still covered, cleaned up and erased the mess left by his brother. He did not want to worry him. Genji should be carefree. A pure creature.

But the elders did not allow that:

\- Genji has to prove he deserves the name of Shimada.

Hanzo looked at them, his brown eyes show no emotion. It was cold and gloomy as the eyes of a dead man. A soulless man.

\- I will persuade him to return.

\- We will be waiting good news from you, young master.

Hanzo always knew where Genji was. And he had found him in a cheap nightclub. His Genji was standing at the bar, and a woman was pressing her body against his brother's. Hanzo's heart felt like it was being strangled and his hands trembled. He wanted to break her neck and hear her bones crack. He wanted that porcelain white skin to be soaked in red. He wanted ... wanted...

He pulled Genji out of there before she had a chance to pull his brother away.

Hanzo stuffed Genji into the car and closed the door. As soon as the vehicle rolled, he said:

\- Father is dead.

Genji's face immediately changed. Sadness, and even shocked. He sat, his honey eyes glued to Hanzo's face as if he was examining him. And suddenly Hanzo heart jumped with joy. Finally Genji has looked at him, just looked at Hanzo only. He quickly weighed-down the feelings that were bubbling inside his heart and said:

\- He wanted us to take over the family.

To Hanzo supprise, Genji returned to Shimada clan. He had thought his brother would run away, would struggle, would disappear. He would shake off the responsibility and leave Hanzo all alone. As a bird free from its cage. Never come back.

But Hanzo has successfully removed the wings of the sparrows. Now Genji had returned beside him, and he would never let him go. Ever.

He had succeeded cutting the little sparrow wings. 

 

Or so he thought. 

☆☆☆

Hanzo's favorite was Genji's hands.

 

The extraordinary fingers carefully threaded through his hair, removed each tangled in the most gentle way. His hands were rough from practicing for so many years with sword since Genji was young, but when they placed on his skin, it was extremely gentle. 

That night he brought wine to Genji's room. First it were just a couple of questions about how Genji was doing (not that Hanzo didn't know what Genji was doing, he always knows), then some jokes. Genji's lips curved up a little bit, he was smiling and his and honey-colored eyes sparkling bright. Hanzo could feel his heart flutter. But before he could react, something unexpected had happened.

Genji kissed him.

It was just a quick kiss, not a real kiss with lips and tongue. It was short and end just as fast as it happened. Their lips touched and immediately pulled apart. But that kiss was enough to make his he heart beat like crazy and his body trembled slightly. Genji's hand was still press on his cheek, warm and pleasant.

Genji immediately left, there were terrifying waves inside his honey-colored eyes. He opened his mouth, about to say that this was just a mistake. A joke. His warm hand was about to pulled back. 

Hanzo caught it, stopped the words before they had a chance to leave his mouth. His fingers lacing through Genji's with a sigh:

\- Genji ...

His brother swallowed.

Genji didn't go out anymore. He did not sleep with strangers anymore. The whore with porcelain white skin, beautiful face, black hair and bright red lips.

Hanzo had poisoned Genji by his porcelain skin.

Hanzo had ereased all those women's faces from his brother minds.

The lavender scent in his hair made Genjji addicted.

His sweet cherry lips became a terrible poison.

Little sparrow were trapped in the bamboo cage, and will never be able to fly away again.

He became a poison. He wanted Genji to be addicted to him as much as possible. He wanted Genji to not be able to live without him. He would cut off Genji's wings, just to keep his brother by his side, keep his brother in this forbidden love.

4/

If you want a sparrow to never fly away, the only way is to cut off its wings. But that does not mean it will stop hoping for freedom.

\- Anija, we should run away together.

Genji cooed into his ear in a fullmoon night.

Hanzo froze, his eyes widened and everything around them seem like they were slowing down. His ears buzzed. His heart felt like it has stopped beating.

\- What did you say?

\- I said, we should leave Shimada clan together.

\- Why? - Hanzo played dumb. 

Genji almost explode:

\- Don't you see?! Those old men just want us to do as they please. They gave you the title "Master" just so they can control you like a puppet! Hanzo, what is the purpose of life without the freedom to do as you please!? The life that tomorrow get set up by other people!? Why do you want to live that kind of life!? 

The single word that reached the ears Hanzo was "freedom".

 

Genji wanted freedom. He wanted to leave Shimada clan.

Genji wanted to get rid of him.

Everything was spinning and before Hanzo could realize, he had left a burning slap on Genji's left cheek. 

His younger brother was silent. His white cheek was red with five fingers marks.

Genji glared at him, then turned and walked away. He left Hanzo alone in the cold long corridor.

This time Hanzo didn't follow him.

\- He is becoming a threat to the family.

\- Genji must be eliminated!

\- Master, please take action.

Shut up! Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP!! He wanted to scream, but no sound escaped from his dry throat. Genji wanted freedom. Genji wanted to throw away Hanzo, like the sparrow discarded the bamboo cage.

If you want a sparrow to never fly away, the only way is to cut off its wings.

\- I already know. I will handle this. - Hanzo responded with empty eyes. The eyes of a dead man.

If you want a sparrow to not desire freedom, the only way is to pierce its heart.

And Hanzo did exactly that.

(Hanzo had cried for years after years for his brother's death. He had cried so much, to the point there were no tears left for him to cry. His heart had been broken the same exact moment when his sword landed on his brother's chest, straight through his heart. The wound would never heal.)

☆☆☆

Hanzo felt disgusted at himself.

Every year, on that day, the day his beloved brother died, Hanzo would return to Shimada temple with a burden on his broken heart. He was no longer a master to the Shimada clan. But he wanted to come here to remember the one he once loved passionately. The love that craved deep into his flesh and bones.

He killed Genji. The only ray of light in the darkness of his life. Hanzo had thought, what if that night they left together. They could change their name, move to a new land and settle down.

He wanted to believe in that dream.

He really wanted.

But wanting was not enough.

Tonight, Hanzo would come back to the Shimada Temple. He will come to burn incense for Genji. To mourn for his lover.

But he was not alone ....


	3. The end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, brother. - Genji sigh. His arms gently pull Hanzo closer to him, embrace his dear anija from behind. - I shouldn't get jealous. I myself have also been slept with many people, and yet you have never say a word. 
> 
> Hanzo couldn't feel his legs anymore. He had stopped bleeding and now the pain was starting to become numb. Still, he smile. He is happy. Genji is here. They are together. 
> 
>  
> 
> \- Do you know why you never seen your lovers again dear little brother? 
> 
> They are together. Forever. 
> 
> No one could separate them anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contain smut :) this is my first time writting porn so please be gentle :)

1/

(They said a skilled hawk hides its talons

 

What about a sparrow's claws?)

 

He has been followed. Hanzo could instantly recognize the present of the assassin who was watching him from above. There is something similar in the way the assassin move and his glaze on Hanzo. Almost like....no. That can't happen. He must be wrong.

Hanzo cursed through his teeth as he dodged the shurikens. He shouldn't let the assassin have the chance to attack him. He should have fight the robot ninja before he could say anything. And the ninja just won't shut up. Now not only Hanzo has to deal with a well trained omic, he has to deal with an annoying well trained omic. 

\- You think you honored your brother Genji with your incense offerings? 

The omic said as he pin Hanzo down with his sword. His voice dripped with venom. 

Something inside Hanzo suddenly stirred up when the ninja said his beloved brother's name. His wound was ripped open painfully. His heart feel like somebody just squeezed it out, put it in a blender then press the damn button. His anger and rage merge together, forming an ugly emotion. He spit out, breaking the situation: 

\- You dare to lecture me about honour? - He is gonna kill him. That damn robot ninja! He is gonna make him suffer till the end! - You are not even worthy to say his name! 

Hanzo raised his arrow. He summoned his dragon, ordered them to comsume the omic before his eyes alive. The dragons roared, their mouths open wide. Their claws ripping through the air as the arrow left the bow.

The ninja pulled out his katana, and suddenly Hanzo's eyes went wide. His ears started to buzz and he couldn't hear a sound. There is a dragon now join his dragons, lead them back to him. A green dragon. A beautiful green dragon. 

Genji's dragon. 

The other dragon disappeared and his own dragon come back to his own master. Thay run through him, their roar almost sound like a painful cry. He fall on his knees, couldn't belive in his own eyes. Could it be.... 

2/  
(They said, a sparrow couldn't frighten the dragon. 

Yet, even a little bird could make the mighty tremble)

His moonlight still as beautiful as ever. Somewhere in Genji's broken heart light up a spark. Somewhere in his empty chest a warm emotion bloom, fill up the darkness coiling inside. Let's put and end to this story, let them be forever together, no matter what it cause. 

He has never belive in Happy Ending anyways.

 

His blade was pressed against Hanzo's slender neck. Porcelain skin, so delicate, so thin. He can't help but feel like it would look beautiful covered in crimson blood. Just a gentle movement from his wrist and then Hanzo's skin will be slided open.  
"Do it! End this! Get your revenge!" - saying a voice inside his head. - "He deserve death!" - it repeated, now with a screaming tone. Slowly the screams get louder, forcing him to do something with his katana. All those angry thoughts formed into a tight grip, cut off his oxygen, making him blind. He press his blade closer as rage filled inside his mind. Yes, he should end this. He should kill Hanzo, and then bring him to Angela, ask her for some way to persevere his body. 

But then, his brother hair won't be silky anymore. Even if he combs it everyday, those raven locks will just fall apart. 

But then, his brother porcelain skin won't be as soft anymore. It will become cold and hard, like some kind of living statue. 

But then, Hanzo's lips won't be as sweet as it used to be. Cherry candy will become burn caramel, dark and bitter. 

So Genji take his blade away. 

He still couldn't do that. Still couldn't see the beautiful crimson blood paint on Hanzo's skin. Because if he kill Hanzo, there will be no one left for Genji to love. No reason for his heart continue to beat inside his empty chest.

\- No, i will not grand you the death you wish for. 

Genji pull off his mask. Yes, let him see. Let him feel what he had done. What kind of marks he had left. Let the burden crush him until he can't breath. Genji won't let Hanzo die and be free, he will tie his beloved brother to his side forever. 

He watch as Hanzo's face slowly twisted in shock. Some strange emotion bloom inside his gut, almost like the satisfaction. 

\- Genji...? 

There is something now broken inside Hanzo. He can see the wound now being teared open painful, bleeding. This is more than enough. He doesn't need Hanzo to bleed out to death in front of him. He doesn't need to see his cold body on the wooden floor. All he want to see is Hanzo's heart broken and bruised and belong to him. Forever belong to him. 

So he raised his sword, and made a clean cut. 

As once the dragon has taken his wings, the sparrow now taking away the dragon' s claws from the mighty beast. Forever trap him to the dirt, never could fly back to the sky again. 

Yes, now Hanzo can never run away from him again.  
3/ 

( Genji like to carry Hanzo around. His anija was too weak to resist and his new legs make him uncomfortable for a while. When he need to go out, he would have to call for Genji, his eyes will silently begging his little brother to pick him up. Hanzo look so small, so fragile like that. It make Genji's heart filled with joy. Genji then will gently embrace his dear anija, let Hanzo lean his head on his chest and warm him up with his robot body. 

Yes, Genji really like to carry Hanzo around. He doesn't think he is gonna give Hanzo the special legs Angela make for him soon.)

In the end, he still give Hanzo his special legs. 

\- Is this more comfortable?  
Hanzo look at his little brother, then sigh: 

\- Yes, it is. 

\- Why are you so sad then? 

He touch his new legs, the one Genji has given him. The metal is smooth under his fingertips, just like Genji synthetic skin. They must have been made from the same material. They move swiftly, just as real legs. Even lighter and easier to control. Whoever made it must be very skilled. Hanzo really appreciate the effort and Genji's kindness. 

But he couldn't say he is happy. 

\- You miss your legs that much? 

Genji's voice suddenly become cold. It give him chills run down his spine. Hanzo quickly shake his head. 

\- No. - He sadly look down. - I was sad because this mean you wouldn't carry me anymore. 

It is truth. Hanzo really like to be hold, to be embraced by Genji. His brother arms is always warm and protective. Hanzo could relax in his tight grip, can let himself to forgiven and forget all of his troubles. All of his life, Hanzo has to carry some kind of burden on his shoulders. When he was little, that burden is the responsibility of a heir. When his father die, it became the crushing weight of the throne. And then, his greatest burden is the death of his dear little brother. His beloved Genji. 

Genji look at his brother, his heart tremble. He smile, green eyes lighten up. 

\- You know, if you like i can always carry you around. They will all know you belong to me. 

There is a faint blush on Hanzo's face now. 

\- Not...in front of other people. Just in our room. 

That it's. Genji can't take it anymore. He gently pull off those fake legs, then proceed to get Hanzo under him. He lean down, kissing his anija slowly, sweetly, taking his time to open those cherry lips. After a minute they broke apart. Hanzo's lips now redden into a bright shade of rose, slightly swollen.His mouth open a little bit, like he was inviting Genji to take him again. So Genji lean down again and does just that. 

\- You are just too cute, anija. 

4/ 

( Genji find himself dislike the ideal of other members touching Hanzo. Even if it just a innocent patting on shoulder or a simple handshake, it still make him uncomfortable. Something inside him bubble up. Some hideous emotion make his mouth become sour and he want to snap that person's neck in half. 

He really, really hate when other people touch his Hanzo.) 

\- I should keep you like this all the time. You look beautiful covered in bruises. 

Hanzo was being tied up. His hands were tied behind his back into a uncomfortable position, connect to his neck by a red ropeand a collar. If he lower his hands, the collar will get tighter aroud his slender neck, cut off his oxygen and make him choke. If he doesn't, it will make his shoulders ache and his whole body stiff. His thighs were tied and hold up by the ceiling , spread open wide for Genji to see his painfully hard cock and his gapping hole. His mouth was forced open by the spidergag so all the sound that come out of his mouth is moan and scream. Despite all the pain from the rope cut to his soft skin, Hanzo's cock still twitching like crazy, leaking precome everywhere but can't cum because of the cock ring snug tightly around the base and a rod shoved down to his core, vibrate from inside out. His rosy nipples stiffened and erect in the cold air in the room, now swollen like a female's nipples. The vibrators were taped on them are vibrating so hard, and then suddenly drop low only to be cranked up again in much higher level. His body became a huge puddle, a raw bundle of nerves, too sensitive to any touch. Everthing feel too good and not enough at the same time. This is torture. It's too much, he want to come but he can't. Not until Genji allow. He must look really pathetic wight now. He was slightly trembling and his face must be covered in tears and he could feel his drools all over his chin, down to his chest. 

Genji smile as he roughly pushed two fingers in Hanzo's tight heat. It's so warm and hot and fucking wet down there from all the lube and Hanzo's precome dripping down. Hanzo easily take two of his fingers, squeeze them tightly. He greedily fuck himself back on those skilled fingers, wanting more pressure against his sweet spot, begging to be filled. 

Ugh, his anija could be such a needy whore sometime. 

\- You are whining like a bitch in heat, anija. And your hole is wet like one too. Are you in heat? 

Genji pulled out his fingers, only to come back with three this time. His brother need no time to adjust at all, he quickly pull his fingers inside, sucking on them like when his upper mouth suck Genji's cock. The younger reached behind his head, pull off the spidergag. But before Hanzo could asking for a kiss, two fingers were shoving roughly into his mouth, making him gaged. 

\- Don't throw up. If you do that you'll get punished.  
Punished mean Hanzo wouldn't get any release at all. Genji can and will keep him on the edge all night. His skillfully fingers could make Hanzo drown in pleasure, but also keep him from reaching his climax. Those fingers, smooth and slender and long would hold his cock in tight grip, stroking it so fast, so good until Hanzo could feel the knot inside his stomach tighten, his balls full with semen and he could taste his sweet , sweet release in his mouth. And then, he will stop. Genji will leave Hanzo breathless, unsatisfied. Hanzo will beg. He will beg with his eyes, hazy and full of tears. He will beg his his voice, horse and rough from all of the whines and moans. He will beg with his mouth, will worship Genji's large thick cock with it. He will lick every vein, will suck at the sensitive head and then drink all of the bitter precome. Yes, it would taste so good in his mouth along with Genji's smell. He will burry his nose to those green pubic hairs, breath in all of his brother scrent. And then he will let Genji fuck his throat until he gag and drool all over the floor. Even then his brother won't stop. He will continue to use his anija like a human cum-dumpster, only exist to satisfied his cock, to be filled with his semen. Hanzo is actually moan at those thought, send the vibration to Genji's fingers in his mouth. His asshole starting to squeeze the fingers tighter. He want something to have something inside him. Something long and thick... 

\- Look at you, begging like a whore. Is your boy cunt really that needy? 

Genji forcefully pull his fingers out, both from Hanzo's mouth and his ass. His grip in Hanzo's hair tighten, forcing he to look at him. 

\- What do you want, anjia? 

\- Y-you! I.. ah! I want y-you! A-ah! I want you so bad! - He beg, his voice horse. His words barely making any sense to his own ears now. His brain has turned into mud from all the pleasure. 

\- You got to be more specific anija, or i wouldn't know what exactly you want at all. 

\- Y-your cock! I-I ... want y-your cock, please! A-ah..uhm... 

\- Where do you want my cock then? - He chuckle, lean down to whisper in Hanzo's ears. - You want it in your mouth so you could choke on it like a slut or you want it in your ass? - Genji's hands come down cupping his ass, squeeze them tightly in his fingers and then pull it apart to emphasize his words. - Your ass is so cute anija. I can't wait to shove my cock inside it. It will penetrate your greedy hole so deep that you would be able to feel it against your stomach. And then i'll fuck you so hard until you can't walk straight, you'll have to lie on bed all day and all you could think is how good i've fucked you, all you could feel is the shape of my cock inside your hole. I'll fill you up to the brim. You are gonna be full of my seed, wet and ready to take another round right after another. Do you like that? Would you like to becone my personal cum-dumpster? My cock slave? 

Hanzo's cock twitch paifully at that. He has to bite his lips in order to not whine like a whore at those words. 

\- You like that? 

\- Yes! Please... p-please! I w-want it ah!A-ah..oh...

Genji smile, and then shove his cock into Hanzo's warm heat. His brother eyes rolled back to his head as his mouth open in a silent scream. 

\- Of course you like that. You such a filthy slut, Hanzo. 

He pulled the rope connect the collar with Hanzo's arms, watching Hanzo choke hard. But still, his brother is painfully hard and still begging for more. He eagerly fuck himself back on Genji's cock, his inside clenching tightly around the hard dick. So wet and hot. Genji pull out almost all the way, then thurst back into his brother's asshole roughly. His cock constantly pressing against Hanzo's prostate, hitting just the right places with the right force to make Hanzo cry out with each hard thurst. Genji's hands reach down to release his aching cock from the ring, but still leave the rod vibrating deep inside. Hanzo couldn't feel anything but the pleasure running through body, blind to all the sound. It's too good. He want to cum so bad. 

And then, Genji crank up the level of both the vibrator and the rod to the highest level. 

He instantly wail, his spine like a bow-string. He couldn't take it anymore. 

\- Please! Please let me cum! 

\- Careful Hanzo, if you too loud peopke will heard you. Maybe that is what you want? To show how greedy you are, fucking yourself on your brother's cock while being tied up? 

Hanzo let out another desperate whine, trying to beg for his release again and again until his voice horse. So good. So close. He could taste his climax on his tongue. But that damn rod just keep him from reaching there. Genji thurst harder, faster.  
\- Who do you belong to? 

\- You! I'm yours! P-please ... ah-haah! I want to cum! Let me cum! 

Genji reach down, take out the rod. He whisper is Hanzo's ears, grinning.

 

\- Good boy, cum for me. 

Hanzo couldn't do anything else but obey the order. 

 

4/ 

(Hanzo won't admit it, but he like Genji's possessiveness. He was just like him. They have fought each other, hurt each other, hurt themselves too much too realize they are just the same. 

They were twisted like a rope by fate, only to never be untwisted again.) 

I'm sorry, brother. - Genji sigh. His arms gently pull Hanzo closer to him, embrace his dear anija from behind. - I shouldn't get jealous. I myself have also been slept with many people, and yet you have never say a word. 

Hanzo couldn't feel his legs anymore. He had stopped bleeding and now the pain was starting to become numb. Still, he smile. He is happy. Genji is here. They are together. 

 

\- Do you know why you never seen your lovers again dear little brother? 

They are together. Forever. 

No one could separate them anymore. 

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so if there any mistakes please let me know. Possitive comments and kudos always welcom :3
> 
> My tumblr is here: https://alexandraacedorothy.tumblr.com/post/160009788593/hate-you-is-what-i-will-never-think-about


End file.
